namidorifandomcom-20200215-history
Titan
Titan is ultimate power. It is control over all reality. Titan has no rules, limits or bounds. One with Titan, may simply control all reality and matter as he or she pleases. Powers Titan is the power that governs over the Elements, Life and Death, even Energy. It is absolute power and control over all reality and even physics. The only place that Titan naturally exists is the Beyond, a mysterious realm that surrounds the Chi Universe and Astra Universe where a Consciousness supposedly exists. Ganieze This Consciousness eventually inhabits the body of Ganieze along with the power of Titan. When Ganieze gave up this power and created the Titan Armor, he became mortal, and once he was killed, the Consciousness returned to the Beyond to govern both universes from afar. Holders of Titan Being that Titan is absolute power in all reality, not many have had the benefits of wielding it. Those that have though have greatly changed reality. Ganieze '''the original creator of the universes as well as all matter. Originally he was a consciousness that inhabited the Beyond, but he created the human body of Ganieze when he decided to walk among humans. Ganieze held Titan as a natural power like Chi or Astra until he gave it up to create the Titan Armor. Afterwards, he no longer had the power of Titan, and due to that was killed soon after. '''Dori '''was given the Titan Armor because Ganieze felt he was the only one strong enough to fight Rhyden, who also had Titan Armor and had traveled back in time with it to challenge them. Dori defeated Rhyden and sent his future version of the Titan Armor back into the Beyond, but kept his on Earth. He scattered it's pieces across the globe just incase he needed to ever use it again, which he didn't. '''Rhyden mysteriously acquired the pieces of Dori's Titan Armor in the future and used them to travel back in time to when Dori was just getting the armor from Ganieze. He only had the power for the length of his battle with Dori, and since he lost he never again got the chance to use it. His future version of the armor was sent back to the Beyond so that Dori's armor could remain behind. The Priest 'started out as one of Rhyden's scientist aides working in his lab to create Echo. He accompanied Shiroko and Kuroko on a journey to collect all the pieces Dori scattered in his time. When they got them though, The Priest wore the armor and changed the world. He maintained this power for over 300 years, but was eventually silenced by The 11 Spirits, and the armor was sent back in time, out of anyone's reach. This however resulted in it ending up in Rhyden's lab right in his posession, which is how he used it to back to Nami and Dori's time to fight them and ultimately get defeated. 'Titan Armor It all happened because of a time anomoly. It was created because Rhyden in the future came back in time with it, which led to it's own creation. Ganieze surrendered his own power to Dori in the form of armor for him to wear and combat Rhyden (who had the same armor but from a future time period). The power of Titan was mistakenly left behind on Earth because Ganieze died before retrieving it back from Dori. Because of this, Dori instead scattered its pieces around the globe in hopes that no one would be able to find all the pieces. Unfortunately, it was founded by Shiroko and Kuroko, and came to be in the posession of The Priest, who used it to change physics and create The 11 Spirits, as well as recycle the Astra Universe into an underworld. After it was finally taken back from The Priest by the Spirit of Land and Spirit of Cosmos, it was sent back in time to The Great Ones' time where Rhyden got his hands on it and used it to travel back to the point of it's creation, also influencing it's creation. After an entire loop in time, the Titan Armor ended up returning to the Beyond. Category:Superpowers